


Hour of Judgement

by RandomK



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Attempted Murder, Internal Monologue, Old Fic, POV Third Person, Reflection, but someone out there is new to it, it came out at least seven years ago, spoilers for chapter 21
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24517246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomK/pseuds/RandomK
Summary: Hearing our daughter wants to kill you, should not make you so introspective
Relationships: Lucina & My Unit | Reflet | Robin, faimly - Relationship
Kudos: 13





	Hour of Judgement

**Author's Note:**

> Lucina's Judgement is a powerful scene, especially when you're related.
> 
> Someone at fanfiction told me it was too long. I decided they might have a point and shortened it there, but Now I feel I want its original length somewhere online. So here we are

Robin looked at her daughter in a sort of shock. She hadn't seen this coming, although in retrospect it made perfect sense. Lucina had come back to save Chrom after all. At the cost of everything else. 

Including her mother. 

It was a viewpoint she could respect. Chrom was a leader, not to mention her husband. He was also a descendant of Naga. Losing him would mean losing the way to defeat Grima, as well as anything left of order. It was the future her daughter fought to avoid. 

She had an idea of how it had happened last time, an idea she had in a dream, that would stay a dream ,this time. 

So although the idea of taking her out before she fell made sense on the surface, there were other factors here at play. 

Tharja had told her that she was the perfect vessel for Grima, but others could still take her place. Less perfect vessels. People related to her by blood. 

People like Lucina. Or Morgan.

Lucina had the blood of both dragons in her veins. That meant she could be claimed as a pawn by either dragon. Particularly if she made herself vulnerable and open to suggestion. If she believed killing her mother could make a better future, then what could Grima manipulate her into doing for it if he got a hold on her?

In a way, despite having many similar traits to her father, Lucina would be more vulnerable then Morgan would be. Lucina was scared. Lucina had more faith in herself then she did in others. In that way they were alike. 

Chrom and Morgan had an unshakable faith in people. She believed people could take care of themselves, but often at the cost of losing sight of the goals. It was why she had become a tactician, to lead people through the best path to the objective. It was also why Lucina had come back, to lead them into a better future. 

They had both taken up their path because they cared about their friends, and wanted to keep them safe. Still, while making quick decisions was an important leadership quality, it was equally important to consider the ramifications. As much as someone could need rescuing, sending a Pegisai knight into the path of archers would be suicide. 

Likewise, though Lucina considered killing the ideal Grima vessel an ideal course of action, she hadn't followed it entirely through. Who would be at risk of possession next. Even if her kids from the future could shake Grima now, what about baby Lucina back in Yissile? Could she be subject to possession? 

And that brought her to the other part of her daughters proposal. Something that terrified her. 

So far, she had only borne one heir. If she died now, what would happen to Morgan? Would he be erased from existence? Would he die? 

She could understand Lucina being willing to commit matricide, but fratricide too? To sacrifice her unborn brother?An innocent.

A growing horror filled her. It couldn't be true!

"I love him as much as you do Lucina. But you ask too much."

"Perhaps I do." Lucina answered. "

She relaxed, at least until Lucina spoke. "Then draw your blade, and we will let combat pass the final judgement. "

Oh Gods! This couldn't be happening. 

"Lucina." She tried. "I can't do that to you. And I can't let you do that to anyone else either. "

Lucina looked hesitant, so she continued.

"I cant let you live with my murder, Lucina. Besides, have you given any thought as to how this will affect the new future. Are you really willing to make yourself motherless, and your father a widower? And what will happen to your brother, Morgan? He hasn't even been born yet. What will happen to him?"

"Mother. He's going to DIE! Something must be done!" She pleaded, tears streaming down her face. 

"Lucina we are a family." Robin pleaded. "And you only get one of those. I won't let you throw it away! We are going to stay together, and we are going to survive! "

"That's all I want! But..." Then she started sobbing uncontrollably. "But..." She tried. "But! But..."

Robin wanted nothing more than to run over and hug her. To hold her in her arms, and whisper nonsense to her, like she did with her baby. Past or future, this was her baby girl. 

"Lucina?" Robin asked tentatively.

"Ah, gods! I can't do it!" She cried, lowering her sword. "I'm sorry Mother. I'm so sorry! P-please forgive me!"

"My poor girl." Robin murmured, coming over to hug her. "Lucina." She cooed, as the girl sobbed into her robes. 

She could understand her motives behind the action, she could understand the fear -the bad future , the consequences that loomed over them all-she could see her daughters need, the desperation she had to prevent it. She could agree with that. 

What she couldn't agree with was the risk. If she really had been possessed by Grima, her daughter wouldn't have stood a chance. She had been willing to risk herself, her brother, and her future, for her father. All of her family, exactly what she had been trying to save. 

She was reckless. She had gone into the past, risked everyone she had, everything she knew, to change the future. By coming back, she could have changed someone's parents. They could have been born different, or not all. Worse, she could have killed someone's parents as Marth. What would happen then? Would a kid have ceased to exist? 

Sacrifices were a part of victory, even when your side won. She could recall a Mire with Plegan soldiers who did not want to fight. No matter what had happened, that was no victory. Should she teach her daughter tactics? She wondered. Something more direct with cause and consequence? Let her hold someone's life on the field? 

She had been planning to but...

Her daughter was so desperate, she didn't seem to see that, or possibly care. And she had rushed so much, tried to patch it up, tried to make it right, without seeing the bigger picture, or potential consequences. 

And it was, in a way, because of her. Because she had fallen to Grima. Placed her daughter in a world with no hope. Abandoned them. 

What kind of mother was she? 

Was she doing the right thing?

Or was she just as blind to the faults as Lucina?

"Oh my baby girl." She whispered, and started to cry too.

They stayed like that until Chrom came.

She was quiet while her husband talked to their daughter. 

Lucina seemed shaken, but she was hesitantly allowing herself to open, to believe. Perhaps there was hope for their family ,yet. Perhaps her daughter would let herself begin to heal, and believe she could make a new future. It looked promising.

"...the future will crack before our family bond ever does" Lucina finished. 

Robin offered them a wobbly smile. "As long as we remember them in our heart."

Lucina walked away, and Chrom helped her up. He brought her to their room. He took off her boots, and outer robes sat her down on his lap and hugged her. Just like she did for him on a terrible rainy night, in what felt like another life. 

And if she cried into him all night, he didn't complain

  
  



End file.
